The Hidden Passage
by Cerona
Summary: What happens when the Smashers finds a tunnel that leads them to a new world, the modern world? Cilla101 strikes again in this hilarious new comedy! Rated K ...for now.


**Cilla101 strikes again in another hilarious comedy! The Smashers find a hidden passage in an abandon part of the mansion. What they don't know is that the tunnel leads to another world, the modern world! How will they act? What will they do? Well…read! And enjoy! ;D**

"I am so bored...so ridiculously bored." Toon Link whines as he once again sits on the same boring coach, in the same dull living room with the huge flat screen TV, complete with surround sound and a system that gives you popcorn every time you call for it. He sits there staring at the ceiling, hitting an old paddle ball he found in Link's treasure chest. His pointed ears twitched when he heard the front door slam and a boy the same age as him came in, holding a soccer ball.

"Hey, Toony! You wanna play soccer outside?" Ness said excitedly, jumping up and down like the little boy he was. Toony just sighed and turned over, purposely trying to ignore the PK kid.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You want to know why? Because that's the same game we played yesterday. And the day before that and the day before that…" Toony said in an irritated tone. _Things were better when I was hanging around Linebeck….and that's saying something. _ Then a light bulb flashed above Toony's head. He quickly jumped off the coach and smacked the soccer ball out of Ness's hands.

"How about we go treasure hunting?" Toony said gleefully, drawing a blank expression from Ness. "Come on, there's still some places we haven't even been to in this mansion. Don't you wanna explore?" Once the idea finally sinked into the other boy's head he cracked a huge smile. He rushed after the blonde boy, happy that there was something to ACTUALLY do.

"Okay!"

Toony said his cat-like eyes growing huge. Ness sucked in his breath in awe, neither one of them noticing that they were trespassing. A crystal chandelier hanged proudly in the middle of the room. The walls were painted royal blue and were covered with pictures of his friends and wife back home. His bed was in the corner, neatly made, and his shelves were covered with so many expensive things and jewelry all of Toony's pirate friends would have just snagged them in a second.

"Hey, do you think he'll notice if I take just one?" Ness asked, his eyes not leaving something gold and shiny in his hands. Toon Link rolled his eyes and smiled, happy that his friend was enjoying himself.

"He probably would. And you know how Marth gets when he's angry." Toony warned as his boots lead him out the door. Ness shivered at the memories and placed the treasure back. After about thirty minutes of raiding the kitchen and eating all of that night's dinner out of the refrigerator, the two decided to keep exploring.

"How about down here?" Toony said pointing to the basement. Ness's face suddenly turned pale and he stared up at the ceiling as if he was waiting for something to reach out and swallow him.

"No way, man. I've heard rumors about what goes on down there. I think we should get permission or something." The PK kid said in a small voice, not taking his eyes away from the ceiling.

" Pffttt, danger doesn't ask for permission." And with that Toon Link yanked open the door, a sudden rush of musty, thick wind hit their faces blowing both of their hats off. And without bothering to pick them up they went down the old, dusty, wooden stairs. It was pitch black in the basement the only light that was available was the light streaming in from the basement door. Ness gulped following behind a skipping Toony. Toon Link looked backed and smirked. _ At least try to look like you're not gonna pee your pants. _The floor was covering with dust and if you listen closely you could hear the little feet of rats skittering across the floorboards. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and a black spider made its way down to Ness's shoulder. A piercing scream filled the room and Toony broke into laughter. Ness brushed off the spider and huffed angrily at the green Hylian.

"That's not funny. What if the ghost of Elmira Thompson, Master Hand's ex-girlfriend, comes out of her slumber and tries to kill us and all the inhabitants of the smash mansion and tries to take over the world, huh?"

"Oh, please. I'm not afraid of no ghosts! Plus, my best friend was once a ghost so I'm pretty sure that-OW!" Toon Link swore under his breath as he rubbed his head. Ness looked up and down at the thing Toony hit himself on.

"Hey, look it, it's a door. I never knew that there was one here…and in the BASEMENT. Hmm, let me see if I can pull it open…" Ness grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it but it didn't budge. He jumped on the door, placing his feet on it, and pull until he thought his arms would come off.

"Gah, it won't budge. Now what? Guess we'll just have to leave. Too bad…" Ness was about to start walking until Toony grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"We aren't going anywhere, sir, until I open this door. Now, step aside. I always wanted to do this!" And with one quick motion Toony took out a bomb and hurled it at the door.

"Get down!" BOOOM! * Discovery sound plays*

"Get off me." Toon Link said pushing Ness off him. "Oh, yeah! It worked! Now, come on!" And with that they went through were the door used to be. The two friends were met with a long, windy tunnel and the only light were the fiery torches.

"Hmm, maybe there was a reason why Master Hand closed the door off. Didn't you see the DO NOT ENTER signs?" Ness said to an adventurous Toony, as they ran down the tunnel.

"Uh, no. It was probably YOUR imagination. I'm so sure that he just wanted to keep this boring tunnel to himself. And his girlfriend. Together. Hahaha! Hey, look I see a light ahead. Dozens of lights." When Toony and Ness came out of the tunnel they were hit with so many lights that it blinded them. And honking noises. And hollering, so much hollering.

"Hey, get off the road!"

"Get out of here!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" In sheer panic the two kids scrambled to the sidewalk. Ness held his heart as if in any moment he was gonna have a major heart attack. Toony looked around. They were surrounded by tall buildings, cars roaring down the street, people talking on their phones, humans in business suits and briefcases, buses, advertisements and so many other things it made Toony feel like the ground was spinning. People were staring at the two boys (mostly at Toony and his attire) as if they came from outer space.

"Where are we?" Ness pondered as he tried to take everything in. A magazine slapped the front of Ness's face and he read the front cover of it.

"'Kim Kardashian and Kris Humphries: It was Never Meant to Be' what? What is all this? 2011? Huh" Ness eyes got wide and so did Toony's because little did they know they were in the modern world. Where the economy sucks, fast food is all anyone eats, and looks are all that matters.

**So what do u think? Did you like it? Sorry if it couldn't be any longer, I'll try to make it longer if I make a second chappie. So pwease review and tell me if I could do anything better. But please REVIEW I thrive on them. I don't care if it's one word or a whole sentence! :D So anyways c ya ltr! I gotta go clean up my dog's…you know.**


End file.
